Royalty's Trap
by Everybody's Neesan
Summary: Sanji's secret is out, but what will be the price he pays? Heading towards a SxN.
1. Chapter 1

If One Piece was mine, I'd have talent. Do you see any around here?

* * *

"What a storm," Nami said, staggering and holding a hand to her forehead. "We've been blown so far off course, I have no idea where we are!"

The day had started out like any other aboard the Merry Go, but before Sanji had called everyone up for breakfast, the sky had darkened and rain, wind and even hail had lashed the small ship until all the crew could do was hang on and hope. When the weather finally calmed two days later, they were miles from where they had been.

"A storm? More like a raging tempest!" Usopp shouted, throwing his arms into the air. "We were lucky to survive! If it weren't for me, the Great Captain Usopp, and my legendary navigating skills, we would have all drowned!"

"If you're such a great navigator, Usopp, you tell us where we are!" Nami snapped, her anger coming to the fore and crashing down on the unfortunate marksman, who cowered and backed away.

"We could follow the clouds," Zoro suggested, sitting down with his back against the mast. "It's always worked for me."

"Says the man who can get lost in his own room!" said Nami scathingly. "Any other bright ideas?"

Further discussion was cut off as Luffy remembered he hadn't eaten recently and the air was filled with pitiful wails for food. Sanji snorted and strolled into the kitchen, already thinking of what to prepare for his precious Nami-san and Robin-chan, when the sight of his kitchen shocked him out of his musing.

"What's wrong with the love cook?" Zoro asked sleepily as a cry of anguish came from the galley.

"Oh! Well, the storm kind of tossed everything around, and some things got broken…" said Chopper nervously, who had been sheltering in the galley during the worst of the storm.

Nami entered the galley to find Sanji on his knees, staring at his destroyed kitchen. "It's ruined…" he moaned. Shards of glass and crockery covered the floor, and various liquids, from wine to cooking oil to soy sauce, were soaking into the wooden floor. Some of Sanji's precious knives were embedded in the table, while his best frying pan had a huge dent in it, making it useless.

"Oh, Sanji-kun…" she said sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, Nami-san," he moaned. "How am I to prepare delicious meals for you when my tools are like this?" He held up the two halves of his favourite mixing bowl, then let them fall.

"We'll have to replace everything at the next island we come to," she said, inwardly wincing as she began to calculate the cost. However, Sanji's cooking was worth… "On second thoughts," she said, "I'll just charge you the normal interest."

"Of course, my Nami-san!" he gushed, his visible eye becoming a heart.

"When's lunch ready, Sanji?" Luffy asked, bouncing into the room. "Wow, what a mess. Did you do this, Sanji?"

Sanji's eye went back to normal, and a vein above it began to twitch. "You shitty…" he growled, but didn't bother to finish the sentence. He just kicked Luffy out of the door, and began cleaning up the remains of his kitchen.

x

"Well, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked, looking up at the chef from her favourite deckchair. "What's the damage?"

Sanji sank to the deck beside her, seemingly watching Usopp, Luffy and Chopper playing one of their ridiculous games, but from his seriousness, she could tell even before he started that the news wasn't good.

"The damage to my equipment," he said in a low voice, wincing, "isn't the worst part. All the food I had in the kitchen has been contaminated by spillage from the bottles that broke, and the only food that wasn't in there are some emergency rations that I store in the main hold. On minimum rations," he said, looking at her bleakly, "we have enough food for two days."

Nami glanced over at their captain. "Let's not tell them until we have to," she whispered. "You know Luffy wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Whatever you say, Nami-san."

x

"Hey, Nami! What's that?" Luffy cried, pointing at something in the distance. Sanji had ordered Luffy to stay out of the kitchen while he cleaned up, and Luffy was passing the time by sitting on the ramshead and staring out to sea, as he so often did. The others stared in the direction he pointed, until Usopp said, "It looks like a big rock."

"Not an island?" Chopper asked timidly, peering out from behind the mast.

"It appears to be merely a spire of rock, doctor-san," said Robin calmly, gazing out towards the mysterious object.

"A spire, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked, coming out of the kitchen and lighting a cigarette.

"Yes, cook-san," she replied. "A spire with a single crooked tree growing at its peak…"

Sanji choked. "A crooked tree?" he gasped. Looking at him strangely, Robin nodded.

"Who's got the telescope?" he asked. Nami passed it over, and watched Sanji as he raised it to his eye and stared out towards the rock. "It can't be…" he whispered.

"What is it, Sanji?" Luffy asked, oblivious to the chef's tension.

"Can I speak to you for a moment, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, and motioned she follow him to the other end of the deck.

Puzzled, she followed him. "What is it, Sanji-kun?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "I think I know where we are," he said quietly. "There's an island about an hour's sailing in that direction," he continued, pointing beyond the rock. "It's the only island within a day's sail of here."

"What? Where are we, Sanji-kun? And how do you know?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"I recognise that tree," he said briefly, turning back towards the rest of the crew.

Nami followed, bewildered by the cook's strange behaviour. _What's going on?_ she wondered.

x

An hour later, on the course Sanji had pointed out, an island came into view, the white walls of its buildings shining in the early afternoon sun.

"Wow, land!" Luffy cried excitedly.

As they drew closer, small children playing on the docks stopped to wave at them. "Are you real pirates?" one little girl called out.

"Yep!" shouted back Luffy, grinning from ear to ear.

"Cool!" the kids yelled, and ran along the pier, following the Merry Go until she docked and let a ladder over the side. Luffy jumped straight down, and was immediately surrounded by a crowd of children.

"We'd better keep an eye on him," muttered Zoro, and swung himself over the side to follow his goofy captain, who was already being led away by the kids.

"Right. Sanji-kun, you're in charge of food shopping…" Nami began.

"Please, Nami-san, can't I look for decent equipment instead?" Sanji said, putting on the puppy-dog look that worked so well for Luffy. "I really need to choose it myself, and if I do it while someone else gets the food, we can leave here much sooner."

Nami blinked. Since when would Sanji allow anyone but himself to choose the food that she and Robin would eat? "OK…" she said slowly.

Instead, Nami went food shopping with Usopp along to carry the bags, while Robin and Chopper stayed behind to mind the ship. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sanji slipped away into town, keeping to the back alleys wherever possible. All it needed was one person seeing his eyebrow, and he'd never get away…

* * *

Opinions and ideas are greatly appreciated and welcomed! 


	2. Chapter 2

I am completely astounded by the interest that has been shown in this story! It was just another half-baked idea I was tossing around, yet ten people have felt it was worth leaving a review for! Believe me, I am face-down on the floor at all your feet, worshipping you.

Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine, nor am I gaining anything from writing this apart from an ego boost.

* * *

"So, you're the captain of the pirates that just sailed in?" the woman asked, pouring Luffy another mug of ale. She was a pleasant looking woman in her mid forties, with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yep! And this is Zoro, my first mate," Luffy said proudly as she refilled Zoro's mug as well.

"Really," she said with a smile for the awed looks the children who had followed the two pirates to the bar were giving them. "And who else do you have?"

"Well, there's Nami, our navigator," Luffy began, then caught sight of Sanji passing by outside. "And here's our cook Sanji now!" he exclaimed, and reached a hand through the open door to bring the blonde in by the scruff of his neck.

"Let go of me, you stretchy…" he began shouting, then noticed the woman, who had her hand clapped over her mouth and whose eyes had widened in shock.

"San-chan?" she whispered, lowering her hand. "Is that really you?"

Sanji squirmed uncomfortably, well aware of Zoro's smirk and Luffy's amazed gaze. "Yes, Sora-san," he said reluctantly. "But please, I'm not a child anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, and curtseyed. "Please forgive me, Sanji-sama."

x

"Well, that's the flour," Nami said, taking the bag in her arms with a sigh. Usopp was certainly no Sanji when it came to carrying groceries. _Or at any other time, for that matter,_ she thought darkly, glaring at the marksman, who was too busy looking for the source of the commotion further up the street to notice.

"Did you hear?" a woman near Nami said to her friend in excitement. "They're saying the missing son from Hawaiki has returned."

"How? He's been gone for years. If you ask me, he's dead," the other woman grumbled.

"But he has the eyebrow!" the first woman insisted, and began pulling her friend towards the commotion. "Besides, Sora-san says he is!"

"Really? Then it must be true!" she exclaimed, and followed her eagerly up the street.

_Missing son? Hawaiki? Eyebrow?_ Nami was thinking, when Usopp suddenly pointed and said, "Look, Nami, it's the others!"

Sure enough, coming down the street in the centre of a large crowd was Sanji, with a middle-aged woman ahead of him and Luffy and Zoro a little way behind. "Hey guys!" Usopp shouted, waving. "What's going on?"

"Hey Usopp!" Luffy shouted back, jumping in excitement. "Isn't this cool? This lady's taking us to the palace!"

"But why?" asked Nami, stepping forward. "What have you done this time?"

"Don't blame us," Zoro snorted. "It's the bloody cook's fault."

Now that he had mentioned it, Nami became aware that the attention of the crowd was directed at Sanji, who was smiling uncomfortably and being dragged along by the woman ahead of him.

"Your father will be so glad to see you…" she was saying as they passed, but she was cut off as Sanji caught sight of Nami.

"Ah! My precious Nami-san!" he cooed, and knelt to gaze up at her adoringly.

The woman stood beside him and took a good look at Nami, who could feel her eyes boring into her. "So, is this your wife?" she asked at last.

Nami choked, and Sanji snapped back to normal. "Not exactly, Sora-san. This is my beloved Nami-san, from Coco Village in the East Blue. Nami-san, this is Sora-san. She was my teacher when I was a boy."

"Are… Are you from around here, then?" Nami gasped. Anything to distract her from that question! Sanji's _wife_! How dare she?!

"Of course he is! How else would he be our prince?" Sora asked.

x

"Why did you never tell us you were a prince?" Nami hissed at Sanji as they proceeded along the teeming street towards the palace. The crowd behind them grew as they passed, whispers amongst the people spreading the tale; the missing prince had returned.

"I'll explain later," he replied, his voice heavy. "But now you see why I didn't want to come here. Damn that bloody storm! Why did it have to blow us so far off course?"

"Where are we, anyway?" she asked.

Sanji opened his mouth to answer, but stopped as they came to a halt in front of a set of impressive gates, flanked by two guardsmen in red uniforms. "We seek an audience with the kings," Sora said formally, bowing with a hand on her heart. "Please inform them that Sanji-sama has returned."

The guard on the left snapped to attention. "Immediately, Sora-san!" he barked. "Is this all of your party?"

"Just us, and these four," Sora replied, indicating Nami, Zoro, Usopp and Luffy, who was grinning like an idiot.

"And there are two more on our ship," Sanji added hastily. "Would you send someone to bring them here and someone else to look after the ship?"

"Of course, Your Highness," the guard answered with a salute. Sanji winced, but gave him a description of the Merry Go and told him where to find it. Then they continued up the sweeping path to the palace proper.

x

"So my father is here?" Sanji asked as they moved deeper into the corridors of the palace.

Sora nodded. "Yes, Sanji-sama. The annual meeting of the kings is being held here on Hikurangi Island at the moment, so all of the island kings, including your father, have gathered to discuss matters of the greatest importance."

"So who…" Sanji began, then broke off. "Robin-chan?" he asked incredulously.

"She can't have made it all the way here in such a short time…" Nami said, then realised he wasn't talking about their crewmate. When Sanji had spoken, a girl crossing a corridor ahead of them had stopped and whirled to face him. She was about their age, and had long black hair and the same curly eyebrows as Sanji.

"San-chan? Is that really you?" she asked, vivid green eyes wide. Without waiting for an answer, she raced down the hall and flung herself into his arms, squealing with delight. "Oh, it's been so long!"

"Robin-chan!" Sanji exclaimed, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, Sanji! Who's this?" Luffy asked, bounding forward. He peered at the girl, ignoring Sora's disapproving frown.

"This is my little sister, Robin," Sanji said, turning so his explanation was made to all of the crew.

"Not so little anymore, Sanji!" she said, looking up at him with a cheeky expression on her face.

"Definitely not," he agreed, inwardly marvelling at the change in her. When he had left, Robin had been just seven years old, and the beautiful young woman he saw now was a stark contrast to the clumsy little sister who used to follow him everywhere.

"Who are all these people?" she asked, turning her gaze on the crew.

"These are my crewmates," he explained, and made the introductions. When he came to Zoro and Luffy, Robin squealed in excitement.

"I have your wanted posters hanging in my room!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. "The first picture of Luffy was so funny that I started keeping an eye out for you in the newspapers, and I made sure I got a copy of your wanted posters so they were always up to date! But they never made any mention of a prince sailing with them," she added, looking up at Sanji questioningly.

Sanji let out a short embarrassed laugh. "Well…" he began.

"Sanji never told _us_ he was a prince, let alone the navy," Nami said caustically, hands on her hips. She fixed Sanji with a piercing glare. "And you still haven't explained why."

"Can you please discuss this later, Nami-san? Their Majesties are awaiting us," Sora said, impatience tinging her voice.

Much to Sanji's relief, the subject was dropped, though Nami's look promised it would be brought up again later, and the group continued down the hall.

"So, what's on the agenda for this year's meeting?" Sanji asked Robin.

She made a face. "Oh, all the kings want to discuss are boring things like trade and sheep," she said.

"The matters discussed at the annual meeting of the kings are not boring, Robin-chan," Sora said severely. "Our home island of Hawaiki is famous for its sheep," she added in a lecturing tone, addressing the Straw-hats. "And trade is the lifeblood of the islands. How many times must I tell you?" she asked, looking at the pouting Robin sternly.

"Besides, trade and sheep are not the only things on the agenda. Another item is alliances." Sanji flinched, and shot a sympathetic yet strangely guilty look at Robin. "This year, they will include your own. The outcome of this meeting will determine where you will spend the rest of your life."

"The rest of her life?" Nami asked, frowning. "What sort of alliance _is_ this?"

"Why, marriage of course," Sora replied, sounding astonished. "What other sort would a princess be involved in?"

* * *

Opinions and ideas are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in updating; I was stricken by the foul plague known as writer's block, with complications arising from low self-esteem. So remember, reviews and suggestions are the best medicine.

One Piece does not belong to me. I can, however, live in hope...

* * *

"So, who are you marrying?" Nami asked Robin as they followed Sora. 

Robin shrugged. "No idea. Whoever Father decides he wants an alliance with the most, I suppose. I know he wanted to make an alliance with Alabasta, but they don't have any princes…"

"Wait a minute!" Nami interrupted. "So you don't get any choice?"

"That's how it works for royalty, Nami-san," Sanji said in a low voice. "No choices, no freedom. It's just 'do as you're told', until you die."

He strode forward and began asking Sora about what had been happening on Hawaiki Island since he left, leaving Nami to stare after him, wondering.

"You know, I'm not surprised Sanji-kun left," Robin said softly, drawing Nami's attention. "He was never happy about being told what to do. Has he found the All Blue yet?"

Nami blinked in surprise. "Not yet. How long has he been searching?"

Robin's answer was forestalled as a guard approached their party, panting. "I have been sent to find you, Sora-san," he gasped, sneaking a glance at Sanji as he spoke. "The kings' meeting has been adjourned for today, and Ariki-dono has retired to his chambers."

"Thank you for your message. Please inform Ariki-dono that I am bringing Sanji-sama and his friends to him," she replied, and turning down another corridor, left him staring after them curiously.

"Is Ariki-dono your father?" Usopp asked Sanji.

"Ariki-dono," Sora interrupted, "is king of Hawaiki Island in the North Blue, the northernmost island of the Maeroero Archipelago, which extends southwards across the Calm Belt into the Grand Line. The island we are currently on, Hikurangi, is one of the most southern islands of the archipelago."

"And yes, Usopp, he is my father," Sanji added.

"Thanks for the fucking geography lesson, obasan," Zoro muttered.

Sanji promptly kicked him in the head. "Shut it, you shitty bastard," he snarled. "You don't speak to a lady like that."

"Sanji-sama!" Sora said, shocked. "That is not the correct way to behave with friends. Now, apologise."

Eyes wide and mouths hanging open, the crew turned to look at Sanji, who was standing with his hands clenched into quivering fists of rage.

"Do it!" Sora ordered sharply.

"Sorry," Sanji finally growled through gritted teeth. He whipped around so he had his back to Zoro, who was smirking in triumph, and began to walk rapidly in the direction they had been travelling.

x

"Did you see that shitty love cook's fac-" Zoro was saying with malicious glee, when Nami's fist struck him in the back of the head.

"You bastard! Don't be so cruel, or I double your interest yet again!" she barked. Zoro opened his mouth, but before he could call her a money-grubbing witch as he planned, she was gone, hurrying after Sanji.

x

"Are you all right, Sanji-kun?" she asked hesitantly, concern colouring her tone.

"Ah, my Nami-san is so sweet to worry for me!" he said in lovesick mode, but Nami couldn't help but notice that he was less ardent than usual, and his eye quickly returned to normal.

"Are you upset because you had to apologise to Zoro?" Nami asked. "Because it wasn't your fault."

"It's not that," he said softly, lighting another cigarette. He took a deep drag before continuing. "It's just that I thought I was free of people telling me what to do, but Sora-san still expects me to obey, and I know my father will…" Sanji snorted. "I always hated cages."

x

Before Nami could think of anything to say, Sanji came to a halt in front of a pair of massive oaken doors that stood twice as high as the gigantic men who guarded them. "We'd better wait for the others to catch up," he said. "Father will be annoyed if he has to greet two lots of guests."

Nami stared in awe at the doors, already thinking about the wealth that must lay beyond them. "Wow, Sanji-kun, your family must be loaded!" she said without thinking.

"Something like that," he answered, and turned away from her.

_You idiot!_ Nami thought to herself. _He obviously doesn't enjoy being a prince, and pointing out the good things about it isn't helping!_

They had been waiting only a few minutes when Sora, Robin and the rest of the crew, including Nico Robin and Chopper who had finally caught up and were being given the well-embroidered facts by Usopp, arrived.

"Are you ready, onisan?" Little Robin asked softly, coming forward and putting her hand on Sanji's arm. "You know that Sora-san warned him you were coming, so he'll have gotten it all ready."

"Gotten what ready?" Luffy asked eagerly, butting in. "Oh, I know! Food!"

"Not everything involves food, Luffy," Zoro said, catching Luffy by the scruff of his vest to stop him rushing through the doors to the food.

"Actually, Marimo, this does. Shows what you know," Sanji sneered, stubbing out his cigarette. "It also involves something else. Nami-san, do you happen to have paper and a pencil I can use?"

Nami blinked. "What for?"

"I need to do something," he explained. "Please?"

"OK," she said doubtfully, handing them over. Sanji held the paper up against the door and scribbled furiously for a few minutes, then handed back the pencil.

"Thank you, Nami-san. We can go now. When we're inside, you mustn't make a noise until I say so," he said, tucking the paper away somewhere within his jacket.

And without any further explanation, he knocked on the door.

x

As the doors swung open, two warriors in grass skirts leapt out in front of them and brandished spears. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Chopper crouched defensively and went for weapons, but were prevented from drawing or crying out as Nico Robin's hands sprouted everywhere to hold weapons in place and cover mouths. As they turned to look at her in disbelief, she used one of her natural hands to press a finger to her lips then point at Sanji, who stood calm and unafraid ahead of them.

The warriors spun and leapt in an intricate dance within a semicircle of silent people, spears flashing as they whirled through the air, until both men came to a sudden halt kneeling in front Sanji. One of them placed something small on the floor before they both backed away and watched expectantly. Sanji hesitated, then knelt to gently pick up the object.

A faint sigh of relief flew around the circle, and a woman stepped forward. "Who comes to the hall of Ariki-dono, Chief of Hawaiki?" she demanded.

"I am Sanji, son of Hawaiki and warrior of Baratie and Merry Go," Sanji said, holding out the object he had picked up in front of him. "I and my people come in peace to meet with Ariki-dono. Do we have permission to approach?"

In answer, the original warriors and several more began another dance, surrounding the pirates and ushering them in. They let themselves be led, still shooting slightly worried glances at Sanji, who had his gaze fixed on an old man sitting slightly hunched in an elevated woven grass chair. His hair was long and grey and partially plaited, and his blue eyes were faded with age, but his most striking feature, at least to the Straw-hats, were his curly eyebrows.

_This must be Sanji's father_ _Ariki_, Nami thought as they came to a halt in front of the throne.

The old man pushed himself out of his seat and stood ramrod straight. "Nau mai, haere mai, haere mai!" he cried in a cracked and wavery voice.

"E te kai karanga!" Sanji cried back, which seemed to encourage Ariki to go into a long indecipherable speech accompanied by a wailing chant from the other people assembled.

_What the hell is all this?_ Nami was wondering, when suddenly, the speech and song came to an end and Sanji bowed to Ariki.

"I'm afraid I do not have a suitable gift for one so great as you, so instead I humbly offer this recipe, product of several years' work," Sanji said, retrieving the paper he had written on earlier and presenting it to Ariki with a flourish.

The old man took it and looked it over, and suddenly barked with laughter. "These are my favourite flavours, my son," he said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Well, it was made with you in mind," Sanji said with an answering smile, and strode forward to press his forehead and nose to his father's.

After a moment, they broke apart, and Ariki clapped his hands together. "And now, we eat!" he cried.

"All right!" Luffy shouted. "Food!"

x

"So all that when we came in was a welcome ceremony?" Nami asked, a piece of fish halfway to her mouth.

"Yes, navigator-san," Nico Robin replied. "I've read about it before. It's a custom peculiar to the northernmost islands of the Maeroero Archipelago. Cook-san was greeted as a warrior from another tribe, and the fact that he picked up the token placed before him meant he came in peace, and not for war."

"And what about all the rest of it?" Chopper asked, wide-eyed at Robin's explanation. "Was that a dance and a song to show how happy they were?"

"Not exactly, doctor-san," she answered with a smile.

As Robin explained to them the significance of the rest of the ceremony, Nami kept half an ear on the conversation between Sanji and his father.

x

"So, my son," Ariki asked, "where have you been for so many years?"

"In the East Blue," Sanji answered. "I had a debt I needed to repay."

"Ah, this is good," Ariki said approvingly. "A true man always pays his debts. I am proud of you, Sanji. And now, you have paid this debt and are ready to resume your duties as my son."

Sanji lowered his gaze and began toying with the vegetables on the side of his plate. "I… I am not ready yet, Father," he said quietly. "I still have a dream to follow."

Ariki slammed his fist on the table, causing all noise in the room to stop. "Again with this 'dream'!" he shouted. "What is it this time? Is it still that ridiculous old legend?"

"The All Blue is more than a story, Father," Sanji said, his temper rising, "and one day I will prove it to you!"

"You will not have the opportunity to," Ariki said coldly. "Tomorrow, the matter of your marriage will be decided, and you _will_ do as I say and fulfil your duty!"

Nami gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth as Usopp and Chopper shrieked, Nico Robin sucked in a quick breath, Zoro's mouth dropped open and Luffy continued eating with single-minded determination.

"Father…" Robin began, raising a hand.

"Be silent, daughter!" Ariki shouted. "Or do I have two disobedient children? You should both follow the example of your elder brothers, who serve their father and their home as they should!"

Sanji thrust himself to his feet. "This is why I left in the first place!" he shouted. "You never listened to what I wanted. You only thought about how you could use me. What kind of shit father are you?"

And with that, Sanji leapt over the low, food-laden table, stormed to the doors, kicking one of them with such force that it knocked over the giant guard on the other side, and fled.

* * *

Manifest is coming! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it's taken me forever to get this up, but I've had a massive case of writer's block. I had bits and pieces written, but not the connecting bits that made it make sense! Anyway, enjoy.

If I owned One Piece... Ah, what a dream...

* * *

In the shocked silence that followed Sanji's abrupt departure, all eyes turned to watch Ariki, whose clenched fists were quivering with anger on the armrests of his chair. Foreseeing one of her father's famous outbursts, Robin dropped her napkin and stood. "I'll speak to him," she said, almost running to the door as Sora moved to Ariki's side and began to whisper to him.

x

Sanji sped down the corridor, his mind awhirl with rage. _How dare he do this to me?_ he fumed silently. _He expects me to meekly marry some princess I've never met, just to make an alliance that will only serve him! I won't! I refuse to marry because some shitty old geezer tells me to, even if he is my father!_

"Sanji-kun, wait!" Robin cried, one hand outstretched as she hurried to catch up with him. As she ran, her foot caught on the hem of her long skirt, sending her skidding on her hands and front along the hallway floor.

Gingerly, she sat up, and stared at her grazed palm. "Ouch," she said quietly, trying to hold back tears of frustration. She'd never catch Sanji now!

Suddenly, a pair of hands reached into view with a large blue handkerchief and began wrapping it around her hand. "Are you OK?" Sanji asked, crouching in front of her.

She nodded, and looked up to meet his concerned face with a brave smile. "Yes, I'm all right. But are you, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji stood and brushed himself off, then lit a cigarette. "It just pisses me off," he mumbled. "The minute I get home, it's not 'Oh Sanji, I missed you' or 'I'm glad you're all right'. No, it's 'do as I say and get married'. I always knew he didn't love me, but this is shit even for him!"

A look of understanding crossed Robin's face. "Is that why you left?" she asked softly. "Because you thought Father didn't love you?"

Sanji snorted, and let out a great cloud of smoke. "Seemed that way," he muttered.

"Ah, Sanji-kun," Robin sighed, getting to her feet. "You completely misunderstood. Father does care about you, and about all of us. He only wants you and me married so quickly because he is growing old, and he's starting to fear that he'll die soon."

He grunted. "What's that got to do with being married?"

"Don't you see? He wants to know before he dies that we have someone to care for us once he's gone," Robin explained. "He's worried that we'll be alone, so he's making sure we aren't."

Sanji stared unseeing out the nearby window, a wisp of smoke drifting up from the cigarette firmly clenched between his teeth. _He's worried we'll be alone? Then… he _does_ care…_

"I know he's not the best of fathers, and he doesn't always know how to show he cares, but he does love us, Sanji-kun," Robin said, putting her hand on his arm. "That's why I'm going through with this marriage. For his sake."

Sanji spun to face her, shocked. "You're going to do as he says? You're going to marry a complete stranger…"

"But I'm not!" Robin interrupted. "Father gave me a long list to choose from, and he arranged for me to meet with all of them and asked for my opinion on each one. _Then_ he approached their fathers about alliances. Sora-san said he will do the same thing for you."

"Are you sure?" Sanji asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Sanji-kun!" Robin replied with a smile. "He wants us to be happy!"

"I… suppose it can't hurt to look at the list the old geezer has put together…" Sanji said doubtfully.

"Sora-san has a copy in her office," Robin said eagerly. "Let's go look now!"

x

"Here's the list, Sanji-sama," Sora said, handing him a roll of paper with an approving glance. "Ariki-dono began compiling it a few years ago."

Ignoring the look, Sanji sat in the chair on the opposite side of Sora's desk, unrolled the paper and began to read. A familiar name caught his eye and made him gasp.

"Yes, Sanji-sama? What is it?" Sora asked, looking up from her papers.

"Father chose Vivi-chan as a possible wife?" Sanji choked out, not daring to believe his luck. He could certainly be happy married to Vivi!

"Yes, Princess Vivi of Alabasta was one of the choices, but this list is a little out of date," Sora replied, marking something off a list in front of her. "An announcement came through from Alabasta a few weeks ago saying that Vivi-sama had gotten engaged to an Alabastan man… I think his name was Kohza-san."

"Of course… Kohza…" Sanji murmured, staring in disappointment at her name.

"Some of the other girls on here are married too," Robin said, looking over his shoulder. "I'll fix it."

She picked up a pen from Sora's desk and leant over the paper for a few minutes. When she was done, all but three of the names on the list had been crossed out.

"Nobody has edited this list in a long time, as no-one knew where you were," Sora explained, noticing Sanji's stunned expression.

His surprise immediately became a scowl. _And I wish it had remained that way_.

"Sanji-kun? What about Kaigan-chan, from Shima?" Robin asked, pointing to the first of the uncrossed names. "We used to play together as little kids, and you always got along well with her."

"Kaigan-chan? I don't really remember her…" Sanji trailed off. He had vague memories of a red-headed little girl and making mud pies in the palace gardens, but nothing important.

"She's a sweet girl, and she always liked you," Robin said, warming up to the idea. "And she's quite pretty."

Sanji brightened a little. _If I have to have a wife, at least she'll be a good-looking one! _

"She's definitely the best of the three," Robin said thoughtfully. "Maata-san is a snob, and Aceline-chan has nothing but air between her ears."

"Robin-chan, I believe I have told you before that it is unkind to speak of others in that fashion," Sora said severely.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry," Robin replied, then made a face as soon as Sora turned away. Sanji smothered a snort of laughter, and turned back to the list.

"Well, if I have to choose someone… I suppose it'll have to be Kaigan-chan," he sighed.

"You won't regret it, Sanji-kun," Robin said earnestly. "She'll make a perfect wife!"

x

It was dim inside the living area of Ariki's apartment, and Sanji could barely make out the figure slumped in the chair by the curtain-shrouded window. He crossed the room and knelt by his father's side.

"Father," he whispered.

Ariki's eyes flickered, and a feeble hand reached out for Sanji and clung to his sleeve. Sanji placed his hand over his father's and patted it gently.

"Father. When I was a kid, I thought you didn't care about me. You never praised me, or showed me any kind of affection. You always forbid me from doing what I loved, like playing in the kitchen with the cooks and reading about the All Blue. Didn't stop me, though," he added with a trace of cocky pride in his voice at childhood memories of reading books under the covers at night and sneaking into the kitchens to spy and learn.

"But Robin-chan told me I was wrong. You just wanted to make sure I had someone to care for me. I… I understand, but I don't think I'm ready to… Father?"

Ariki's breathing, already heavy, had become laboured, and Sanji realised that the hand beneath his own was shaking and weakly tugging at his sleeve, trying to attract his attention. He leapt to his feet and bent over his father, whose lips were beginning to turn blue.

In three massive strides, Sanji had crossed the room and stuck his head out of the door into the main corridor. "Chopper!" he roared. "Get your furry ass here NOW!"

x

Sanji stood in front of the door to his father's apartment, and took a deep drag on his cigarette to calm his nerves. "Why am I nervous?" he muttered to himself. "It's not like anything has changed."

_Except you want to please him now. I'd say that's a change,_ the little voice in his mind whispered.

"Shut up!" Sanji snarled.

"You know, people will think you're mad if you talk to yourself," another voice said.

When Sanji was sure he hadn't died of shock, he turned to the face the new arrival. "Who asked you, shithead?"

Zoro gave one of his insufferable smirks. "Bet you're scared shitless, huh?"

Sanji's eye narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Your sister was talking about you getting married," he answered, leaning against the wall. "Did you get the girl pregnant and have to stay?"

"Get fucked," Sanji spat. "I'm only doing this because…" He trailed off, and went silent.

"Because?" Zoro prompted.

"Because it will please Father," Sanji asked heavily. "I've misunderstood for a long time, but now I get it. He's just worried about me being alone, so he's making sure it won't happen."

"And you're willing to do this?" Zoro asked softly, all insults forgotten in the face of Sanji's seriousness.  
"Yes," he said firmly, and entered the room.

x

Sanji watched Chopper hover around Ariki's bed with a worried look on his face. He cleared his throat and the little reindeer jumped. "Is he all right?"

"He's had a heart attack, but it wasn't a big one," Chopper answered. "He's still asleep now, and he'll be better after a long rest, but…"

"What is it?" Sanji asked when the doctor faltered.

"Well, Sanji, Ariki-dono is old. He's never going to fully recover," Chopper blurted out.

Sanji was silent for a moment. "Can I talk to him for a minute?" he finally asked.

Chopper hesitated, then nodded. "But not for too long," he warned. "Ariki-dono needs to rest."

At Sanji's nod of assent, Chopper left the room, and Sanji took the seat beside the bed. "Father," he said softly. "I… I'm sorry. I'm not really ready to be married yet, but…" He took a deep breath. "I'm willing to do it if it will make you happy."

x

Nami sat in the corner of the room, chewing her lip in worry. Everyone had heard by now of Ariki's collapse, but nobody seemed to know how he was.

Chopper slipped in through the door, and the worried navigator practically pounced on him. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Chopper cowered, and Nami reined herself in. "I mean… what's happening, Chopper?" she asked sweetly.

"A-Ariki-dono had a heart attack," he squeaked. "He's going to be OK, though."

Nami breathed a sigh of relief. "That will make Sanji-kun and his sister happy," she commented.

"I don't know," Chopper said worriedly. "Sanji didn't look very happy when I told him…"

At that moment, the door opened again, and Sanji came in.

"Ah, Sanji-kun!" Nami exclaimed. "It's good news about your father, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," he answered distractedly, looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"They're in the next room, amusing Luffy so he won't visit your father," Nami answered, a little hurt. Sanji never spoke to her like that!

"I have something to tell everyone," he said heavily. "Can you please get them, Nami-san?"

Nami turned on her heel and stalked to the door, getting angrier by the moment. She kicked the door open, and everyone turned to look as it crashed into the wall. "Get in here NOW!" she ordered, pointing with one hand and the other on her hip.

There was a general scramble for the door, followed more sedately by both Robins, and soon everyone was seated around the room, waiting for Sanji's announcement.

"I have something very important to tell you…" he began, but was quickly interrupted.

"I know!" Luffy said excitedly. "It's time to eat!"

A vein above Sanji's eye twitched, and he kicked his captain across the room. Used to these scenes, the crew ignored the cloud of dust raised by Luffy's impact and continued to watch Sanji, though Little Robin threw him a worried glance.

"You were saying, cook-san?" Nico Robin prompted.

"Well, you see…" he said awkwardly.

Seeing his discomfort, his sister leapt to his rescue. "While we're on the subject of announcements," she said brightly, "I'd like to tell you all that I'm getting married!"

Sanji forgotten, the crew turned and gaped at the princess. "You're what?" Nami exclaimed.

"Remember? Father was arranging a marriage for me," Robin explained. "All the arrangements have been made, and I'm marrying Prince Makau, the son of the king of this island, Hikurangi. He's a lovely boy, and I really think that we'll be happy."

"I hope you are," said Usopp, and began to weep theatrically. "I love weddings so much! It reminds of the time my friend was getting married and they had no best man, so I stepped in and…"

"Well, we'll certainly have to stay for that," Nami said, cutting through Usopp's increasingly dramatic story. "Won't we, Sanji-kun?"

"For more than one reason," he answered. He took a deep breath. "You see, Nami-san, it will also be _my_ wedding."

There was dead silence. "What… are you talking about?" she asked at last. Her heart beat painfully against her ribs, and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Father has also made a match for me. In three days, I am to wed Princess Kaigan of Shima Island," Sanji said, his voice filled with barely-concealed despair.

* * *

Please tell me if this made sense! And opinions too. I'm worried about keeping Sanji in character; I don't think I'm doing too well. 


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry that it took this long to get this chapter up! I got majorly stuck with it and have half a million other things to do, but all that doesn't matter now, because I finally finished it. Speaking of finishing, this will be the second last chapter, and I'll try not to make the wait so long next time!

Disclaimer: If you think that I own One Piece or am making money from it, ask yourself this: who'd give _me _money?

* * *

"This can't be happening!" Nami exclaimed.

Sitting on the edge of a large double bed, Nico Robin watched the agitated navigator pace up and down the sumptuous room Robin had been given as part of 'Prince Sanji's party'. "What's the problem?" she asked calmly. "Cook-san is prepared to go through with the marriage, the rest of his family seems happy…"

"But did you see the look in his eye when he said all that?" Nami asked angrily. "He looked like his heart was breaking!"

She flung herself onto the bed beside Robin, and buried her face in her hands. "I can't let him do it, Robin!" she almost sobbed. "I just can't! I thought you would understand; that's why I came in here!"

"I understand, navigator-san," Robin said gently, "but do you?"

Shocked, Nami looked up at her, eyes filled with tears. "What?" she whispered.

"If this were captain-sama, or nagahana-kun, would you be this distraught?" Robin asked.

Nami opened her mouth to answer 'of course!', and then found she couldn't. "No," she whispered shakily.

"And do you know why?" Robin asked, a gentle and knowing smile curving her lips.

Nami stared at her, and finally, found she knew the answer. "It's because I love Sanji-kun," she answered, her voice filled with wonder at the answer she had discovered. "I can't let anyone else have him."

"What are you going to do?" Robin asked, her smile now one of satisfaction. She had seen the mutual attraction between the navigator and the cook long ago, and was content that Nami had finally admitted it.

"I have to stop the wedding," Nami said, her face full of determination.

"I have an idea," Robin said with a twinkle in her eye. "I heard something very interesting about the princess of Shima today…"

x

In Luffy's room, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper had finally managed to pound the situation into their captain's rubber brain.

"Aargh! Sanji's leaving! No more meat!" Luffy cried in despair, and started running in circles around the room.

"It's more serious than that!" Chopper shouted, waving his hooves around frantically. "Sanji is only getting married because his father said so; he doesn't want to at all!"

"Sanji doesn't want to leave?" Luffy asked in confusion, stopping dead with one foot raised in mid-step. "Then why can't he stay with us?"

"Because he can't disappoint his father!" Chopper yelled in frustration. "Especially not now that he's ill!"

"How does Sanji staying make the old man happy?" Luffy asked, scratching his head.

"Sanji's father is worried that Sanji will be alone, so he's arranged for Sanji to marry this Kaigan girl," Usopp explained. "I was in a similar situation once, when the princess of an island I saved from a terrible sea monster fell madly in love with me and I had to…"

"He wouldn't be worried if he ever saw the love-cook in action," Zoro snorted over the sounds of Usopp's latest tale and Chopper's gasps of excitement.

"Hey, we should do that!" Luffy said brightly. Zoro stared at him incredulously until he clarified. "We should show Sanji's father how Sanji acts when he's near a girl!"

"He's sick and stuck in bed. How are you going to show him?" Zoro asked. Yet again, he found himself wondering about the large empty space his captain used for a brain.

"That's right! He _is_ stuck!" Usopp suddenly exclaimed.

"You were listening?" Zoro asked.

"He won't be able to attend the wedding, right?" Usopp asked, ignoring Zoro. "I think I have a plan!"

x

"Sanji-kun, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Makau," Robin said. "Makau-kun, this is my brother, Sanji."

Sanji shook the hand the young man in front of him offered, but there was nothing of warmth in the gesture. He was too lost in his own misery to really care. _How could I have been stupid enough to agree to this?_ he thought miserably. _Even Luffy, whose famous for doing stupid things, isn't this big an idiot!_

"And this, Sanji-kun, is Kaigan-chan."

Sanji dragged himself out of his stupor to see a young woman standing before him with her eyes downcast and long blonde hair that fell forward and nearly completely covered her face. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. "I am sure that we will be happy together."

"Ah, of course," he answered hesitantly. Kaigan's quiet grace made her seem smaller than she was, and Sanji felt like a clumsy giant next to her, though he was only a few inches taller.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like some time to get reacquainted after so long," Robin said brightly. "Why don't you go for a walk?"

x

"I am doomed," Sanji muttered, lying on a couch in his room with an arm over his eyes. "There's no way this is going to work."

"It's not too late to get out and run, you know," his sister suggested from the doorway.

Startled, Sanji jumped, and fell off the couch to crash face-first into the floor. "What are you talking about, Robin-chan?"

"Chopper asked me to check on you," Robin said, hiding a smile as she crossed the room. "He said you seemed upset when you got back."

"I was. I couldn't talk to Kaigan at all, and the entire time was just an awkward mess. But since when do _you_ suggest running?" Sanji asked, getting up. "You've never run from anything in your life!"

"Doesn't mean you can't."

"You're wrong. I can't. No," Sanji corrected himself, "I won't. It's different. I refuse to disappoint Father again."

"You sure?" Robin asked softly.

Sanji nodded, his face resolute. "I am. Tomorrow, I'm getting married and making him proud of me."

x

The sound of the organ echoed within the walls of the massive cathedral, and tolled like a bell of doom within Sanji's mind.

_I have to go through with this_, he silently told himself, gritting his teeth. _For Father's sake, and for Robin's._

He risked a quick glance sideways at his fellow groom, who was staring straight ahead at the door and occasionally gulping nervously. _What makes this shitty bastard think he's good enough for my sister anyway?_ Sanji thought as his foot unconsciously twitched. _I should kick him all the way to…_

At the mixture of relief and happiness that crossed Makau's face and the increased volume of the music, Sanji forgot what he was thinking and spun to face the entrance, where two women in white stood. Sanji's breath caught in his throat at Robin's radiance and sheer beauty, and he struggled to keep himself from crying, "Mellorine, mellorine!"

"That is _not_ appropriate," he muttered to himself sternly as the brides began their walk up the aisle. "She's your _sister_, you stupid crap-jerk!" His eyes fixed on Robin, Sanji didn't even notice Kaigan until she was standing next to him.

"Good day, Sanji-kun," she said softly, her face obscured by her veil.

"Ah… good day, Kaigan-chan," he answered, cursing his awkwardness. He took her hands in his as across from them, Makau and Robin did the same, then both couples turned to face the priest and their futures.

x

"Ready?" Usopp whispered as the priest below them droned on.

"Yep!" Luffy answered with an excited grin while the others nodded.

"Exploding Star!" Usopp shouted, firing at the large stained glass window in front of them.

x

Guests screamed as the gigantic stained glass window behind the altar shattered and fell in deadly glittering shards and four figures leapt down from the balcony it had concealed.

The priest stuttered to a halt, and Sanji stared in disbelief at his crewmates. "What do you shitty bastards think you're doing?" he exploded.

"We're here to rescue you!" Luffy replied cheerfully, unfazed by the cook's anger. "Come on; let's go!"

Sanji firmly quashed the hope rising in his heart, and shook his head. "I can't. I promised that I'd marry Kaigan-chan, and I intend to."

"But Sanji," Chopper wailed, "we went to all this effort and made all this mess to save you. You can't just turn around and say 'I'm staying!'"

"Sorry, Chopper. Watch me." Sanji turned back to the priest. "Continue with the ceremony."

"Y-yes," he stammered, and began to recite again from where he had been interrupted.

"Sanji…" Luffy began, starting forward, but Zoro stopped him.

"Don't bother, Luffy. When the cheesehead sets his mind on something, like he has now, there's no stopping him," Zoro said with a sneer.

Sanji looked at him over Kaigan's head and gave him a tiny nod of thanks, which Zoro pretended to ignore.

"So, do you, Makau of Hikurangi, take Robin of Hawaiki as your wife, whatever life may bring?" the priest asked.

"I do," he said firmly, his eyes looking at Robin with loving warmth.

"And do you, Robin of Hawaiki, consent to this marriage?"

"I do," Robin echoed joyfully, and kissed her new husband to a storm of clapping and cheering.

"Do you, Sanji of Hawaiki, take Kaigan of Shima as your wife, whatever life may bring?" the priest asked.

Sanji gulped, and looked at the woman who would be his wife. Could he really go through with this?

"Yes, I can. I mean, I do," he added hastily. A feeling of contentment swept over him, and he knew that he had done the right thing.

"And do you, Kaigan of Shima, consent to this marriage?"

"I most certainly do," she answered, but gone was the shy and mild-mannered princess of a moment ago. An astonished Sanji lifted the veil to find that his new wife was none other than Nami!

* * *

All explanations and reactions coming in the final chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long! I got stuck and busy and just... GAH! Anyway, final installment is now up. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and the italics section is a flashback.

Disclaimer: I would be lying if I said I own One Piece. So I won't.

* * *

"But how?" Sanji finally managed to splutter out as Nami dragged him by the hand back through the halls in the midst of the crew. "Where's the real Kaigan?"

"I'm glad you asked that, cook-san," Nico Robin said with a faint smile. "When navigator-san heard you were getting married, she came straight to me. Coincidentally, I had just heard some interesting information about the princess, and immediately set about confirming its validity…"

"What?" Luffy interrupted, looking confused.

"She means she started spying," Zoro said with a sigh and a light blow to the back of Luffy's head.

Robin nodded slightly, and continued. "The rumour I had heard stated that Kaigan-hime eloped with one of her father's staff as soon as she heard that she was to be married. Unlike cook-san, she was not given a choice. Between us, navigator-san and I came up with a plan to blackmail her father, the King of Shima. If he promised to allow navigator-san to take his daughter's place, we wouldn't tell Ariki-dono and cook-san the truth about Kaigan-hime's whereabouts."

"So, the real Kaigan has been gone for days?" a stunned Sanji asked. "Then the girl I met the other day was…"

"Me!" Nami said with a wide grin. "I bought a wig in town, and Robin used some make-up to change my face a little, but I was so scared that you were going to recognise me and blow the whole plan!"

"But your voice didn't sound anything like you, Nami-san!" Sanji exclaimed.

"That's because we used a Voice Dial to record one of the servant girls," Nami said. "We told her what to say, then recorded it. Oh, and Sanji, I think you can drop the title now. After all, we are married!"

"Why didn't you tell the rest of us any of this?" Usopp finally asked, flabbergasted. "We went to all that trouble while you…"

"We expected you'd do something stupid," Nami said casually. "And it was quite useful. Having you lot sitting around plotting made it look as though the entire crew was in on it, and was the perfect cover for the real plan."

"But Nami, how come you did all this?" Luffy asked, puzzled.

"Because!" Nami snapped, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Because why?" Luffy persisted.

"Because, you rubber-brained idiot, she's in love with the stupid ero-cook!" Zoro growled.

"Isn't it romantic?" Chopper sighed happily as Nami went bright red.

"Ah, my Nami-san, you look so beautiful when you're blushing in embarrassment!" Sanji wailed as his eye became a heart. "Is it true? Do you truly love me as much as I love you, my gorgeous blossom?"

"This may be a good time for us to leave cook-san and navigator-san to talk alone," Robin said as a vein above Nami's eye began to twitch.

"How come?" Luffy whined.

"Baka! You don't understand anything, do you?" Usopp raged. "A secret confession of…"

"_What_ was that, Usopp?" Nami asked sweetly, her voice dripping menace.

"Um… I think my 'said-too-much' disease is coming back again!" he cried, and took off down the hall wailing. He was followed at a slower pace by the rest of the crew, leaving Nami alone with Sanji.

"_Do_ you love me, dearest flower?" Sanji asked eagerly, going down on one knee and clasping her hand between his own.

She pulled her hand free and sighed. "I-I do love you, Sanji," she said quietly. "But do you love me?"

Sanji's mouth dropped open. "How can you think that it's possible that I don't?" he asked in astonishment. "Every day, I shower you with praise and the best dishes I can create. I would willingly be your slave merely to be near you…"

"But so many times, I've watched you do the same for Robin, or Vivi, or any other pretty girl that you've become love-struck over," Nami interrupted, her voice trembling. "How was I supposed to know that you really loved me?"

A slow look of understanding came over his face. "All of it was an act," he said quietly. "Ever since the first moment I laid eyes on you, my heart has been yours, and yours alone. I only behaved as I did to try and find out if you had feelings for me without getting my heart crushed."

He took a deep breath. "I would give up the light of the world for you. I would fight the entire world to protect you. And even if we were within sight of it, I would turn around and sail away from the All Blue if you asked me to. I love you, Nami."

Nami was silent for a moment, then a wide smile spread across her face. "It's a good thing we're married then, isn't it?" she said brightly, and grabbing a handful of his hair, yanked his head down for a kiss.

x

"Ariki-dono, you will not believe what San-chan has done now," Sora said, bustling into his sickroom and twitching aside the curtains, letting the early morning light stream through the window. "He and those ruffian pirate friends of his took off last night without a word to anyone!"

"Not again," Ariki said, but his voice was mild, and his eyes were far away.

"Ariki-dono? Are you feeling all right?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"Hm? Oh, no, Sora-san, I'm fine. Just thinking," he replied. "Please leave me now. I wish to sleep awhile longer."

Sora left the room with a backward glance over her shoulder. Ariki was staring into space with a contented smile on his face.

x

"_So, your mind is made up?"_

"_Yes, Father," Sanji answered, sitting on the side of Ariki's sickbed. "Nami and I will be leaving with the rest of our crew on the evening tide."_

"_I admit, I regret that you will not stay," Ariki said sadly. "Robin is remaining here with her husband, and I will be returning home alone."_

"_But you'll be going home to your other sons, and their wives, and your grandchildren," Sanji reminded him. "Besides, we have things we still need to do before we settle down."_

"_Like what?" Ariki asked._

"_We still have our dreams. Every one of us has a dream, and we all swore to help each other achieve them. We've all got a long way to go, but it doesn't matter as long as we're together."_

x

"He looked so happy when he came to visit yesterday," Ariki murmured to himself. "He has good friends, and a good woman to stand beside him. And that's all I ever wanted for him."

x

"Do you think your father will be all right with us just taking off like this?" Nami asked.

Sanji put his arms around her and held her against his chest so they could both look out and watch the sunrise. "Of course. After all, he wanted me to have someone to care for me so I'd never be alone, and now I have the most wonderful woman in the world. How could he not be happy?"

"Well, he'd better be," Nami said, snuggling deeper into his chest. "Besides, we're entitled to a honeymoon, aren't we?"

A cry and a clatter behind them followed by the angry yells of Zoro broke the silence, and Nami sighed. "It would be nice if we had it alone, though," she muttered.

"Let's see if we can make it special anyway," Sanji said, and leaned down to give her a kiss, which she eagerly returned.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Over and out 


End file.
